


Some Things Just Make Sense (And One of Those is You and I)

by quackingfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Juggey . Pegging. That’s it. That’s the prompt. If you want to include choking…I wouldn’t be…totally…against it…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Just Make Sense (And One of Those is You and I)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Still Into You- Paramore  
> Written for the RT Secret Santa for [brattyloser](http://brattyloser.tumblr.com/) (Summary is the prompt from their wishlist)

Lindsay liked to keep her dick on a shelf in the living room. Partly because that meant it was easy to grab whenever they wanted it, and also because it meant sometimes people would spot it. It didn’t happen often, even though it was like, bright purple, but holy shit, when they did it was priceless. Her favourite was when Gavin had stopped mid-sentence, frowned, did a double take, and then shrugged and kept on annoying Michael.

But mainly, she kept it there for times like _this_ , when Michael was kissing up her neck, groaning and rocking his hips down, practically writhing in her lap, shirtless and flushed red. She grinned as she used her grip on his hair to pull him up to kiss him properly, pausing for a moment before guiding his hands to pull her shirt off.

“Want me to fuck you in the ass, asshole?” She smirked after he had tossed her shirt off to the side, giggling and sliding her hands down his back to pull him in close.

“Jesus Christ-“ Michael planted his hands on her shoulders and sat back before shaking his head and laughing, not able to keep the grin off his face. “Holy shit, I love you, fucking _yes_ ,”

“I’m glad you approve,” Lindsay bit her lip, biting back a tiny laugh as she planted her hands on his hips, rocking up against him with a tiny smile. When he groaned and rolled his eyes, she turned her head to look at the shelf, glancing back and forth between Michael and the purple dick.

Of course, that made him roll his eyes again before he ducked down to kiss her again, longer this time. “How are you this hot even when you’re being a weird motherfucker, Jesus Christ Lindsay,”

“I learned from the master. C’mon, bedroom?”

“Hell yes, those carpet burns last time fucking sucked- not as much as you did though, holy shit,”

She smirked at him from where she was climbing up onto the couch, reaching up to grab the cock from its spot, almost falling over when she got a dimpled grin in return. Fucking _Michael_. Lindsay shook her head, steadying herself and grabbing the sleek black harness along with the purple dick. She liked the harness. It had _bows_ , the same shade of purple as the fake dick.

Michael tackled her onto the bed the instant she walked through the door, laughing when she squeaked and rolling so that he pinned her down, pressing a biting kiss to her lips. “Jesus Christ Michael,” She giggled into the kiss, one hand looping in his hair to keep him pressed close to her. For a while they just laid there, chaste happy kisses gaining a biting need, until Lindsay finally pulled back, pushing him off to the side. “C’mon, clothes off,”

“Yessir,” Michael smirked, ducking quickly to avoid Lindsay when she tried to swat at him. “Hey, fuck you- I thought this was a non-violent relationship?”

“Nah, I’ll be the one doing the fucking. And well, you never know…” She trailed off once she had slipped her jeans off, tossing her underwear at Michael’s head as she frowned at the buckles of the harness. Fuck, she always put it away wrong, all tangled up and hard to put on, but she’d long accepted that she’d never _actually_ do it right next time.

Still, it wasn’t that hard to sort out how to put the thing on, and then Michael was ‘helping’, all warm fingers and eager mouth and little biting scratches down her thighs, but then everything was working and her dick was wobbling a bit with each of her breaths, which made her laugh, and that didn’t help the situation either.

“Jesus,” Michael shook his head, rolling his eyes and smiling openly, “You’re super weird,”

“You fucking love it though- grab me the lube?” Without a word, Michael pressed the bottle into her hand, kneeling between her legs and kissing at her belly, hands trailing up her sides and happily groping her tits. “Yeah, yeah- come here so I can-“ She flexed two fingers, hoping that the suggestive little motion would be enough for him to get what she wanted, which worked, judging by how he went an even brighter shade of red and crawled closer to her.

As soon as she had squeezed the lube onto her fingers, Michael moaned into her mouth, one hand grabbing at her wrist and guiding it behind him, his hips rocking back as she slipped one finger inside, letting her other hand slick up the dildo. “Fucking _hell_ yes,”

Lindsay reached up to kiss him, hand at the back of his throat guiding him down, letting him get used to the feeling and swallowing his tiny moans as she crooked her finger. When he started rocking back onto her hand and pulling her closer, she added another, scissoring and twisting her fingers, giggling when he groaned loud and grabbed at her waist.

“You know, since you got the- the lube that doesn’t taste gross as hell, what would you say to, y’know…” Lindsay hummed when she was satisfied, pulling her fingers out and leaning back. Michael hummed back, tilting his head to kiss down her collarbones. “You should totally suck my dick- can I even call it my- fuck it, come on,”

“Yeah, I’ll fucking come on,”

“Shut the fuck up,” Lindsay grinned, shoving Michael down and shuffling closer to him on her knees and knotting her fingers in his hair. “And blow me,”

Michael laughed before guiding her hips forwards, glancing up at her for a moment before Lindsay groaned, pulling on his hair until he took the cock into his mouth with a soft noise. Fuck, he looked good like that, lips stretched wide as she worked further into his mouth, shuffling closer and smiling when he visibly twitched.

It was a weird feeling, like some kind of phantom limb- she could almost sense Michael licking and sucking at the fake dick, but at the same time she was totally disconnected from it as he swallowed the thing down eagerly. But holy _shit_ the noises he was making were fantastic, little wet sounds mixed with moans and needy whimpers, and she couldn’t help but push forward even further, watching his eyes flash open when she cut off his air before they fluttered shut as Michael let out a low groan.

“Oh, like that, is it?” She grinned, pulling on his hair, her breath hitching when he shifted his hand to her ass, pulling her in even closer until his head was brushing up against her stomach. “ _Jesus_ Michael- so eager to choke yourself on my dick and I haven’t even fucked you yet,”

He groaned at that and she pulled back, letting him pant against her thigh for a moment before he responded. “Maybe you should- hurry it up then-“

“Yeah, I wouldn’t object to that- you just seemed to want it _so_ bad,”

“Fucking- fuck me, oh my _God_ ,”

With a laugh, Lindsay slipped back down Michael’s body and kissed him quickly, lingering when he curved upwards and nipped at her lower lip. She bit back before pulling away again to shift his legs out of the way, guiding them apart so she could settle in.

Michael rolled his eyes when she slid two fingers back into him, grumbling something about being _fucking ready already seriously Lindsay_ before she laughed, kissing at his neck as she rolled her hips, brushing the tip of the cock up against him, which seemed to shut him up.

Except for how he was still moaning and clutching at her and swearing under his breath, but it was close enough, so she just pulled him down to meet her as she gently rocked inside. God _damn_ she loved this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to my tumblr [here](http://kiersbum.tumblr.com/post/71001903437/some-things-just-make-sense-and-one-of-those-is-you)


End file.
